


Lock me up

by SpideyPoolQueen



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpideyPoolQueen/pseuds/SpideyPoolQueen
Summary: Much ANGST!Much FLUFF!Much DADDY!AND HATE FUCKING! HELL YESSS!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ;----;  
> I hope you´ll like it!   
> I´ll do my best!

The first time Peter met Wade it was....weird. It was somehow better than Peter would have imagined.

It was past midnight when Peter actually wanted to go to sleep. He really deserved it after that night. His suit was ruined and there was blood all over his body. Surely he didn't have killed somebody but he was the one who got hurt. His body ached and he didn't knew if he could get to his apartment before he would collapse. On a rooftop his body stopped working. Peter felt on his knees and finally on his back. His breath was still steady and he felt how his body started to regenerate. Also the moon was so big that it weirdly made Peter feel calm on the cold and flat roof.

"I'm such an idiot." Peter murmured to himself as someone suddenly leaned to him so Peter could see the masked face of Deadpool. Peter frightened. Naturally his spidey sense would tell him if somebody would be near him. Particularly when he was lying on a roof with those injuries. "You sure are, baby boy! I mean you're here all alone. Without your lil Avenger friends. What happened? Who broke up with that sexy ass of yours?" The brunette rolled with eyes under his mask. The least thing Peter wanted to run into was Deadpool.

"My ass is fine. Thank you for your concern." "Oh...do you think your parents would tell you the same thing if they could see you now?" Definitely not. Peters parents are the famous Captain America and Iron Man. If they knew that Peter did something like...saving people. Or better, do something they do, they would kill him. After his parents died Peter had no one where he could be living at. After his three years of terror in an orphanage Tony and Steve came. His new family. And it was much better to be bullied from someone because of your family than you've lost your family.

Peter shook his head and Deadpool smiled. "See? Sooo....what now...I can't leave you here like this..." Peter wanted to protest but his try to sit up failed immediately as he tried it. "Fuck." Deadpool sighed and lifted Peter up from the ground, bridal-style. "What the fuck are you doing!?" Peter yelled but he could see that yelling wasn't going to change anything. Deadpool walked nevertheless and Peter knew where he wanted to go.

"I'll warn you. If you'll do something to me, I swear I...." "Kill me? Please, Spidey. We all know that's not going to happen. Right? Right. Also the least thing I wanna do right now with your....body is dancing this dirty dancing lifting scene. I love that part and with your little pancake ass? And my...uhm...let me think..." Peter waited some minutes till he surrendered. But it was somehow sad. It was sad that Deadpool couldn't find anything that is good or nearly nice.

"Hey. You only like my butt, right?" "Oh hell, no! If it would be only your ass I'm after I would've raped you centuries ago. Let's say Tobey Maguire century." Peter didn't knew what Deadpool was trying to explain. But hell! Why couldn't Deadpool list up one thing that was good about him? "What is so good about me? And....are you stalking me? For real, if that on the rooftop was a coincidence you sure have some kind of bad luck."

"I think it's good luck! Cause it was the only chance I could talk to you! The last times you were so fast I couldn't catch up with ya...That's why I hate those webs...But hell those things would be soooo good at sex! Uhm...back to your 'What's so good about me?-'question. Let's say....for me, you are perfect. You're smart, funny and.....I really would like to have the damn confidence you have that you have with your 'no killing-'rule. I mean...I still don't know you thaaat well but it was....like love at the first sight?"

Peter was somehow shocked. Was that a confession? He really wanted to believe in the good of Deadpool but he had heard so many terrible things about Deadpool...Then again, Deadpool couldn't list up even ONE thing that was good about him. Maybe Deadpool was...alone? Sad? Maybe Deadpool needed someone he could trust. But....has no one...

Peter knew how it was to be left alone.   
Deadpool entered a building not far away from the Stark Tower. Once again, Deadpool could be a stalker and know who Peter is. They entered an apartment. It looked more like....Well. Is that even an apartment? On the walls various newspaper articles and photos. Also from Spider-man. There was a little kitchen and a mattress. Nothing more and nothing less. 

 

Deadpool layed Peter down on the mattress and sighed. "I´m sorry...It doesn´t look like somthing someone would call home, huh?" "It´s alright." It was comfortable. Really. Also, Peter had now a better view on the newspaper articles. Everyone was about him. Spider-man. Deadpool seemed to notice that Peter was interested in his job to figure out who Spider-man is.   
"Hey. Who is that Peter Parker guy anyway?" Peter looked to Deadpool. It really seemed to be important for Deadpool to know. 

"Why? Do you want to kill him?" Deadpool started to laugh. That was hilarious! "You really think, I would kill someone who would lead me to my bubble butt baby boy? Spidey. Do you know that Peter Parker guy?" Peter sighed and nodded. He had to protect his secret identity. Especially now, if Deadpool wanted to ask out Peter Parker aka Spider-man himself. "Also, why aren´t you asking me who I am?" That being said threw Deadpool out of his path. 

It started an long conversation with his boxes which Peter found amusing. As he started to laugh a sharp pain ran through his body and hissed some curses to himself. Deadpool kneeled down to Peter, hysterically he looked around. "I´m sorry! I totally forgot about you! Fuck.....I KNOW THAT I`VE USED IT YESTERDAY! Damn it...." Deadpool stood up and searched for, what Peter believed was the first aid kit.   
It was weird. Deadpool was a mercenary, yet he helped Peter out of his trouble....

"You know, lil Spidey? If anyone could see us now, they would ship us! On big beautiful ship on its way to paradise island!" Deadpool yelled somewhere far away from Peter. Peter chuckled, he didn´t know what shipping meant but it helped Peter. It was distracting, soft and....trustworthy.

Deadpool came back with his found first aid kit and started to treat Peters wounds. "But....we´re already a ship. Otherwise, would something like that never happen. But some horny author and those damn readers like to see us interact so....endure it, my lil wall crawler." Now, that was confusing. But Peter kept silent. He watched Deadpool as he tried to treat his wounds as kindly as possible. 

Peter smiled at that sight. How ironic....A merc treating wounds for a hero. But Peter liked it, once again it was a proof that no matter what others say, you can still be different. "Hey, Spidey? Are ya okey?" Peter nodded and closed his eyes. Deadpool wasn´t a threat. He wasn´t a monster like his Dad always said. "Thank you. I owe you one."   
Peter didn´t knew it but with that he made Deadpool incredibly happy. He didn´t show it though. 

"You´re different from the others....Why are you trusting me?"

Peter opened his eyes. "Why can´t you list up one good thing about you, Deadpool."  
"Ehh...what?" "You were talking about Dirty dancing. Ther you said something nice about my butt but couldn´t bring up something good about you that you could add to let it sound even funnier." Deadpool kept his eyes on Spidey. That was the first time someone even ask about something like that. Like....his feelings about himself.

"Spidey. Listen. I´m a merc. A goddamn motherfucker who kills people for money. I´ve done terrible things and if you could see my face! Well.....Trick or treat, my lil baby boy.."  
It was like Deadpool had taken his gun and shot through Peters heart. That was...."Liar." Peter whispered. "You are a liar. I know, you are killing people. And if you´d look like a pig. I don´t care! I can see that you are a good guy. I mean...you haven´t killed me, have you? Deadpool. Thank you. Really. You´re a good guy. Trust me."

"Wade Wilson." Peter sat up."What?" "My name. Wade Wilson. I just....had the feeling that I have to tell you." 

"Spider-man." Peter said and took Deadpools hand. And with that....the story of our lil broken spider and the merc who crushed his heart begaan!

**Author's Note:**

> YaaaaY!   
> First chapter!   
> First story!  
> If you have ideas. Tell me!   
> TELL ME!   
> I appreciate that and I like it to write my story differently like I´ve planned it :)


End file.
